The Only
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: padahal mereka sama-sama tahu kalau gengsi tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. tak satu pun mau mengambil langkah untuk memulai./GrimmIchi AU/Yaoi-Lemon/b'day fict untuk Megumi Kei


**disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo, saya nggak dapet royalti apapun dari karya ini**

**warnings: alternative universe, ****ooc, ****shounen-ai, yaoi, lemon**

**a birthday fict for Megumi Kei who loves this kittyberry pair so much. maaf telat ya, dear. semoga suka *wink***

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Only<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, pria mapan pemilik Jaegerjaques Company itu menghela nafas lagi. Disandarkannya punggungnya di kursinya yang empuk di belakang meja direktur kantor tersebut. Kedua lengannya bertumpu di lengan kursi sementara jemarinya dikaitkannya di depan perut. Mata beriris _azure_-nya sama sekali tak lepas dari sosok yang di hadapannya, Ichigo Kurosaki, sekretarisnya. Atau untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah kekasihnya. _Well_, mereka memang sudah tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi sejak Ichigo—atau Grimmjow lebih suka memanggilnya 'berry head' karena rambut oranyenya—mengetahui kalau dia bukanlah satu-satunya kekasih Grimmjow. Dan segera Ichigo memutuskan hubungan khusus di antara mereka. Tentu saja tidak memutuskan juga hubungan profesional mereka, Ichigo tidak sebodoh itu. Grimmjow juga tidak bodoh untuk kemudian memecat Ichigo hanya karena hal ini. Kehidupan pribadi memang tidak boleh dicampuradukkan dengan pekerjaan kan. Tapi malah di sanalah sulitnya. Grimmjow, kalau boleh jujur, belum bisa melupakan Ichigo.

Grimmjow masih memperhatikan _gesture_ Ichigo yang berdiri di depannya dan meneliti wajahnya. Ada sedikit penyesalan yang timbul pada Grimmjow. Coba kalau kemarin dia menjelaskan dengan baik kalau benar-benar tidak ada orang lain di antara mereka. Tapi keduanya terbawa emosi dan Grimmjow yang tidak suka disalahkan malah berteriak keras kalau sikap Ichigo itu kekanakan. Grimmjow tidak berminat menyimak ucapan Ichigo yang menjelaskan jadwalnya untuk menghadiri rapat siang ini, segala hal yang harus dilakukan Grimmjow agar Grimmjow tidak lupa. Ayolah, Grimmjow tidak akan lupa. Sama dengan dia tidak akan melupakan tentang mereka, akan malam-malam yang mereka habiskan bersama. Bukan hanya bercinta tapi juga ketika sekedar ngobrol tentang hal-hal remeh hingga larut. Dan mungkin Ichigo sudah melupakan semua itu. Sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang apa yang pernah mereka lewati bersama. Yang ada di dalam ingatan Ichigo sekarang—menurut Grimmjow—adalah bahwa Grimmjow sudah memiliki orang lain. Mungkin yang Ichigo inginkan adalah ucapan maaf dari Grimmjow—yang bahkan sedikit pun tidak akan dilakukan oleh Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," ujar Ichigo memecah lamunan Grimmjow. "Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Raut kesal tampak tercetak di wajah Ichigo ketika dia menatap Grimmjow. Dokumen yang sedari tadi dibacanya sudah ditutupnya dan jemarinya yang memegang pena sudah terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak," jawab Grimmjow sambil menyeringai. "Aku sedang memikirkanmu."

Grimmjow sudah mengenal Ichigo cukup lama. Jadi dia yakin Ichigo akan sedikit terpengaruh dengan ucapannya barusan.

Sesuai prediksi,

"Kurang kerjaan! Kau lebih baik memikirkan tentang pertemuanmu dengan Byakuya dan jangan sampai kecewakan dia lagi seperti minggu lalu," sungut Ichigo. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang bola mata _azure_ itu pada dokumen yang dipegangnya.

Grimmjow memajukan badannya dan menumpukan sikunya di atas meja, menopang dagunya, "Merepotkan," desisnya. "Aku bertaruh dia akan memutuskan kontrak kalau kali ini aku tidak menurutinya."

"Benar sekali," jawab Ichigo sambil melihat pada bosnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka padanya, tapi kalau di Jumat nanti kau datang tanpa apapun dia akan memutuskan kontrak dan pergi. Kita bisa kehilangan dia," sambung Ichigo sambil membaca lagi dokumennya.

"Oke … Oke …," ujar Grimmjow agak malas. "Kalau begitu kita diskusikan hal ini nanti malam, Ichi. Di rumahku. Bawa semua dokumennya karena aku mau mempelajarinya." Grimmjow mengabaikan tatapan tanda tanya dan tidak terima di wajah Ichigo saat dia bilang 'di rumahku' tadi.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Kesal. Grimmjow tahu itu. Tapi Grimmjow juga tahu kalau Ichigo tidak akan menolak selama permintaan Grimmjow itu adalah tentang pekerjaan. Grimmjow berhasil mempengaruhi Ichigo. Kalau hubungan mereka sedang baik-baik saja, Grimmjow mungkin sudah menyeringai lebar menyaksikan wajah kesal Ichigo itu. Tapi alih-alih menyeringai, Grimmjow hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit ketika perlahan Ichigo mengumpulkan lagi dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Baik," ujar Ichigo singkat. "Aku akan tiba di sana pukul delapan." Ichigo lalu berbalik setelah mengumpulkan semua kertas-kertas ke dalam mapnya.

"No, Ichi," sergah Grimmjow, membuat langkah Ichigo terhenti dan dia berbalik lagi, "Terlalu lama. Kita akan ke rumahku segera setelah pulang kantor nanti."

Ichigo tidak menjawab dan langsung berbalik. Grimmjow menyeringai kecil.

.

.

"Apa sih maumu?"

Ichigo menampar tangan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba sudah menggerayangi pinggulnya. Mereka masih cukup sadar kalau hanya dua gelas wine yang mereka tenggak kan.

Kertas-kertas bertebaran di meja ruang tamu apartemen Grimmjow. Kertas-kertas dokumen _meeting_, rencana-rencana proyek juga ada, dan ada beberapa kertas dengan warna-warna menarik berisi penawaran bisnis dan kontrak yang akan menarik perhatian Byakuya di _meeting_ Jumat nanti. Tapi, sedikit pun semua itu tidak menarik perhatian Grimmjow. Perhatiannya sudah tersedot oleh sang mantan yang tampak lebih mempesona di sana. Diperhatikannya leher jenjang Ichigo yang polos. Polos tanpa tanda miliknya.

Grimmjow mengabaikan tatapan murka Ichigo dan terus mendekat. Membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang milik mantannya itu. Kali ini Ichigo tidak menolak. Merasa diijinkan, Grimmjow menjilat leher Ichigo. Mata Ichigo menutup dan dia menarik nafas. Atau—menurut Grimmjow—merintih perlahan ketika bibirnya sudah menyentuh leher Ichigo tadi?

Demi itu Grimmjow semakin meneruskan aksinya, menciumi, lalu menghisap dan menggigit leher Ichigo.

"Fuck!" Ichigo mengumpat dan membuka matanya, terkejut dan tiba-tiba menjauh. "Grimmjow, lepaskan aku."

Ichigo mendorong Grimmjow, tapi Grimmjow menolak. Ditepisnya lengan Ichigo dan memeganginya sambil maju memerangkap bibir Ichigo—yang sudah lama dirindukannya—dan memberikan ciuman panas di sana. Gelas berisi wine itu lalu tergelincir jatuh dari jemari Ichigo dan isinya membasahi kertas-kertas di atas meja sebelum mendarat di atas karpet biru tua ruang tamu itu.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, Grimmjow bahkan tidak lagi memegangi lengan Ichigo yang tadi melawannya. Lengan Ichigo sudah terkalung di leher Grimmjow, dibenamkan di helai rambut kebiruan milik Grimmjow, menariknya lebih dekat. Sementara itu Grimmjow memeluk pinggang Ichigo dengan kedua tengannya. Keduanya saling menumpahkan hasrat dengan saling menyerang bibir pasangannya. Tertumpah semuanya. Seolah mereka ingin menelan satu sama lain sehingga menimbulkan bunyi kecap yang mengisi ruang tamu yang sepi itu. Mereka hanya mundur sesekali untuk mengambil nafas dan secepat kilat menyatukan lagi bibir mereka, meminta lebih.

Bahkan, mereka sudah di lantai alih-alih di atas sofa. Apakah mereka jatuh? Atau Grimmjow membawa tubuh mereka berdua merendah dan membaringkan diri di atas lantai? Mereka tidak peduli, mereka masih saling mengunci bibir pasangannya dengan milik mereka.

"Grimmhh …," desah Ichigo ketika Grimmjow melepas tautan bibir mereka dan berpindah menciumi rahang Ichigo. Matanya yang sewarna madu itu tertutup kabut nafsu, menuntut sesuatu yang lebih. Grimmjow tidak memberikannya. Belum. Dengan terengah dia hanya semakin intens menciumi rahang Ichigo, leher Ichigo, dengan bibirnya yang basah dan tak lupa meninggalkan tanda di sana. Tanda kepemilikan. Miliknya. Hanya miliknya saja.

Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya ketika dengan kasar Ichigo menarik rambutnya. Ditatapnya pipi Ichigo yang kemerahan, panas karena nafsu.

"Berhenti main-main," geram Ichigo.

Dan setelahnya kemeja mereka sudah lepas dan kulit mereka saling menyentuh. Berbagi ciuman panas lagi dan masing-masing melepas sisa pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh mereka. Grimmjow berhenti dan terdiam. Memandangi tubuh Ichigo yang berkeringat itu berkilat karena tertimpa cahaya di dalam pelukannya.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu," desis Ichigo.

Hangat tubuh Ichigo menghangatkan Grimmjow. Hangat yang sangat dirindukannya. Dirindukannya setengah mati.

"You're beautiful, berryhead," bisik Grimmjow.

Ichigo menatap pemilik mata _azure_ itu, "Kalau kau pikir kita bisa kembali seperti dulu setelah ini kau salah. Jangan pikir malam ini kita sedang bercinta. Hanya seks. That's all."

Grimmjow sudah akan mengepalkan tinjunya dan meneriaki Ichigo tapi hanya rahangnya yang mengeras, "Fine!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai, ingin menunjukkan kalau dia tidak peduli.

Ichigo mengambil nafas sejenak. Setelahnya ciuman kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Saling mendominasi sambil menggerakkan tangan mereka masing-masing ke tubuh mereka yang polos. Mereka saling meraba dan mendesis demi menikmati sentuhan yang tercipta.

Grimmjow berhenti sejenak dan menggapai saku celananya, mencari dompetnya untuk mengambil alat kontrasepsi dari sana. Dia mendekat lagi pada Ichigo dan meletakkan kaki Ichigo di lengannya setelah menyerahkan alat kontrasepsi tersebut pada Ichigo. Ichigo menerimanya dan membukanya. Grimmjow lalu mempersiapkan Ichigo dengan jemarinya sementara Ichigo memasangkan alat kontrasepsi itu pada milik Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tidak menunggu Ichigo cukup siap untuk dimasuki. Sehingga ketika jemari Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya memasang alat kontrasepsi itu dia langsung menghunjamkan dirinya jauh ke dalam Ichigo.

"Fucker!"

Grimmjow mengabaikan makian Ichigo barusan demi merasakan otot-otot Ichigo menjepitnya erat, lebih karena kaget. Grimmjow juga mengabaikan rasa nyeri di lengannya akibat kuku Ichigo yang mencengkramnya. Dia lebih menikmati wajah Ichigo yang menahan sakit dengan bibir sedikit membuka dan airmata menetes sedikit dari ujung kelopak matanya yang menutup. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat Ichigo seperti itu.

"Brengsek! Kau harusnya … aahh …."

Makian Ichigo diredam oleh Grimmjow ketika dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk. Makian itu lalu berganti menjadi rintihan penuh kenikmatan. Grimmjow merindukan suara Ichigo itu disuarakan untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Ichigo lalu ikut bergerak dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya melawan gerakan Grimmjow. Grimmjow bergerak makin cepat. Tak lupa memberikan ciuman ringan saat dia menghentakkan dirinya ke dalam ruang sempit Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menggenggam miliknya sendiri dan memompanya cepat demi merasakan hasratnya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Ichigo hanya berteriak parau ketika dia mengeluarkan hasratnya di jemarinya sendiri dan membasahi perutnya dan dada Grimmjow. Disusul geraman Grimmjow beberapa detik kemudian yang juga mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Kau cepat juga, Ichi," ujar Grimmjow, berusaha mencarikan suasana meski yang terucap hanya lelucon garing. Ichigo hanya mendorong Grimmjow dan berusaha duduk. Grimmjow lalu melepas alat kontrasepsinya lalu membuangnya setelah mengikatnya agar cairannya tidak mengotori. Ichigo bangkit meraih kemejanya dan memakainya. Lalu memakai celananya dalam diam. Grimmjow hanya memperhatikan saja. Tak terucap kata di antara mereka.

"Apa?" Ichigo menatap malas pada Grimmjow. "Kau mau kita melakukan ini semalaman?"

Grimmjow tidak menjawab dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang mantan. Tak bisa dipungkirinya dia ingin mengatakan ya atas pertanyaan Ichigo barusan.

"Jangan bodoh, Grimm. Anggap saja ini sebagai … salam perpisahan," ujar Ichigo kemudian, penuh nada sarkastik sambil masih memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah," desis Grimmjow, hampir tak terdengar. Dia benci mengakui kalau dia tidak bisa jauh dari Ichigo. Tapi gengsi dalam diri Grimmjow jauh lebih besar dibandingkan kemampuannya untuk menatap mata Ichigo dan memintanya kembali.

Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan berpakaian dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Grimmjow, "Lanjutkan hidupmu, Grimm. Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan."

Grimmjow hanya mendengar pintu menutup ketika Ichigo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Lihat dirinya sekarang. Pengusaha kaya pemilik miliaran yen duduk telanjang sendirian di atas karpet apartemennya. Menyedihkan. Grimmjow menyisiri helai rambut birunya dengan jemarinya.

Sebelum Ichigo tidak ada orang lain. Grimmjow memang hidup layaknya manusia, makan, tidur, bekerja, tapi tidak pernah dia menghabiskan waktu untuk cinta seseorang. Dia tidak pernah peduli akan kembali ke apartemennya sendirian, dia tidak peduli siapa tetangganya, dia tidak peduli pada hidup orang lain, dan hampir tidak peduli akan hidupnya sendiri. Dia hidup untuk membesarkan perusahaan rintisannya yang dimulai dari bisnis kecil hingga sampai menjadi bisnis raksasa seperti sekarang. Hidupnya begitu hambar sebelum Ichigo hadir. Kehadiran Ichigo membuatnya paham mengapa orang-orang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu bernama cinta dan mengapa manusia mau peduli pada orang lain lebih dari pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Ichigo mengetik kembali beberapa dokumen di komputernya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan sepasang iris madunya menatap lekat pada layar. Dia mengabaikan pandangan Grimmjow padanya sejak tadi. Grimmjow bahkan hanya memandanginya alih-alih menandatangani berkas yang ada di mejanya yang diserahkan Ichigo sejak tadi. Dan sampai siang ini, berkas itu terbengkalai begitu saja.

Jam kecil di ruangan tersebut berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat siang.

"Kutraktir makan, Ichi," ujar Grimmjow.

Ichigo mendengarnya. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh pada Grimmjow dari layar komputernya, "Lebih baik kau tandatangani berkasnya sebelum kau kemana-mana, Grimmjow. Lagipula aku sudah ada janji dengan Renji siang ini. Kau mau titip salam?"

Grimmjow mendecih tapi lalu menurut dan menandatangani berkas yang dimaksud Ichigo. Kemudian dia menyerahkannya pada sekretarisnya itu, "Kau makan siang dengan sepupumu itu? Bukannya dia tidak punya waktu banyak selain mengurusi perusahaan keluarga kalian ya? Dan bukankah kau tidak terlalu suka padanya?"

Kali ini Ichigo menghentikan ketikannya dan menoleh pada Grimmjow, merasa terganggu. Ichigo tidak menyahuti ucapan Grimmjow. Tidak perlu. Benar apa yang diucapkan Grimmjow. Oh ingatkan Ichigo kalau mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun sehingga Grimmjow sudah sangat mengetahui dirinya juga keluarganya. Tentu saja makan siang dengan Renji bukan pilihan yang baik. Hubungan mereka bahkan lebih kepada formalitas saja ketimbang saudara sepupu.

"Selesaikan dokumen Anda dan sebaiknya Anda tidak usah ikut campur urusan pegawai Anda," ucap Ichigo sambil menatap kesal pada bosnya tersebut. Setelahnya dia meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sudah akan selesai.

Ichigo lalu mematikan komputernya dan bersiap pergi ke tempat dia makan siang dengan Renji. Ketika dia menatap Grimmjow ada sedikit rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba tercetus di hatinya. Sulit. Bahkan lebih dari yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh si pemilik surai biru itu. Ichigo cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan sikap dinginnya pada Grimmjow meski kadang berlawanan dengan keinginannya. Dia menginginkan Grimmjow kembali padanya. Tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengambil langkah pertama untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tidak. Karena yang mengambil langkah pertama haruslah Grimmjow, dengan mengucapkan maaf. Dan Ichigo tidak menyengkal kalau bos berambut birunya itu terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkan lagi soal Grimmjow punya kekasih lain atau tidak. Dia tersakiti, jelas, tapi itu bukan masalah lagi baginya. Karena sejujurnya Grimmjow adalah satu-satunya bagi Ichigo. Terbukti dengan hambarnya hubungannya dengan beberapa orang lain yang dia coba temui. Mereka tak satu pun dapat masuk lebih jauh dalam kehidupan Ichigo. Ichigo tahu kalau Grimmjow merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan isu macam itu terjadi. Dan Ichigo juga merasa bersalah sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas, "Grimmjow."

Ichigo menangkap raut kesepian dari wajah Grimmjow ketika mereka beradu pandang. Ichigo menahan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin didengar oleh Grimmjow saat ini. Sedikit menunggu lebih baik. Supaya setidaknya Grimmjow menyadari seberapa besar rasa kehilangannya akan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ichigo mengambil beberapa memo di mejanya dan membawanya ke meja Grimmjow, "Jangan lupa meeting dengan Byakuya besok jam tiga sore."

"Oke," geram Grimmjow. Ichigo merasakan nada kecewa di sana yang mungkin orang lain tidak akan rasakan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Ya. Aku duluan," jawab Ichigo dan berlalu dari sana tanpa banyak basa-basi.

.

.

Dua pria—satunya dengan rambut biru dan satunya dengan sambut oranye—duduk berdampingan di ruang _meeting_ yang cukup luas, hanya berdua saja. Ichigo duduk di samping Grimmjow dan meneliti kembali berkas-berkas yang diperlukan untuk rapat tersebut. Ichigo mengingatkan lagi poin-poin penting yang harus disampaikan Grimmjow pada Byakuya sambil menunggu peserta rapat lainnya muncul. Tapi Grimmjow tampak ogah-ogahan mendengarkan Ichigo. Dia lebih memikirkan hari itu.

"Hari ini hari jadi kita yang keenam."

Ichigo mengerjap. Mencerna ucapan bosnya barusan, dia lalu menoleh pada Grimmjow, "Apa tadi?"

"Sejak kau jadi sekretarisku, Ichi. Hari ini sudah genap enam tahun. Kita harus merayakannya." Grimmjow menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang diletakkan di pegangan kursi sambil menoleh pada Ichigo dan menyeringai sedikit.

Ichigo terkesiap, "Aku … tidak bisa. Aku ada janji."

"Kencan?" Grimmjow menyimpulkan.

"Kau tidak menganggapku akan menghabiskan hidup dengan menangisi perpisahan kita kan?" sergah Ichigo cepat. Dan sebelum Grimmjow mungkin akan menjawab 'Kau menangisinya?' dia melanjutkan, "Grimmjow, dengarkan. Byakuya, seperti yang kita tahu, sangat tertarik pada bisnis eropa, pasar eropa, jadi sebisa mungkin buat dia tertarik dengan rencanamu yang akan membuka cabang di sana."

"Kau akan ikut kan, Ichi? Ke Eropa?"

"Tentu saja." Ichigo memotong cepat, "Tapi bukan itu yang penting bagi Byakuya."

Grimmjow mengangguk bosan. Dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan dan apa yang tidak diinginkan Byakuya tentu saja. Tapi Grimmjow hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau semua itu tidak lebih penting dari pada Ichigo sendiri. Grimmjow ingin membuat Ichigo lebih memiliki perusahaannya dibandingkan perusahaan yang dikelola sepupunya di sana itu.

"Kalau begitu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus dibawa ke Eropa. Nanti malam kau bisa kan, Ichi?"

Merasa tidak perlu menjawab, Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Dia lalu berdiri ketika Byakuya, si pemilik bisnis raksasa Kuchiki Enterprise, memasuki ruang rapat tersebut.

"Besok jangan telat ya," seru Grimmjow lagi pada Ichigo, berusaha menggoda Ichigo lagi. Tapi tentu saja, si berryhead-nya itu tidak menyahut dan terus keluar meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Grimmjow berhasil meyakinkan Byakuya akan rencananya untuk membuka cabang di Eropa. Rapat itu berlangsung cukup lancar sebenarnya. Byakuya Kuchiki, seperti biasa, dingin dan arogan. Meski begitu Grimmjow dan Byakuya bisa pulang dengan mengantongi kontrak kerja akan bisnis mereka di Eropa.

Grimmjow ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin dia akan tetap merayakan hari jadinya dengan Ichigo sendiri. Sebotol scotch mungkin akan membantunya tidur nyenyak. Karenanya dia memutar lewat jalan tercepat menuju gedung apartemennya agar dia tiba lebih cepat tentu saja.

.

.

"Ding!"

Pintu lift membuka dan Grimmjow, dengan wajah lelahnya, melangkah menuju apartemennya. Tak sampai dua langkah, dia terhenti. Di depan pintunya berdiri Ichigo yang menunduk dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Grimmjow menyeringai, bermaksud mengejek sebenarnya.

Ichigo mengangkat wajah dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Lalu Ichigo mendekat dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Grimmjow sambil sedikit berjinjit, "Happy anniversary."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. dan tolong jangan blame saya karena lemonnya nggak hot ya. gimme review or concrit or even flame then. saya ini masokis kok, jadi flame nggak akan bikin saya mati *grins*


End file.
